This research addresses from a variety of perspectives, and in the context of various social structures, the question of marital intensity and/or exclusivity from a cross-cultural perspective. Utilizing ethnographic materials including those found in the Human Relations Area Files, it has proceeded to test in this cross-cultural contest, hypotheses which have been derived from attachment theory. Attachment theory, for he purpose of this research, is best exemplified by the work of John Bowlby and John Whiting. The research proposes to test hypotheses which are related to the effect which different kinds of early attachments between infant and mother have upon the adults' views and behaviors towards intensity and exclusivity in adult sexual relationships and marriage. The methodological considerations are those which are involved in cross-cultural methodology a specified by Whiting, and Goethals and Whiting, in previous publications. Data analysis in the project has been undertaken using the Data Text language developed by R. Freed Bales and Arthur Couch.